


This is real.

by ObscureNightmare



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is in an accident and Rhett realize just how much Link really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is real.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and spelling is not my strong side so try to endure.

It had been a normal day for Rhett just as any other day. He had gotten up, gotten the family up. Sent the kids off to school and gotten on his way too work. It was normal traffic as any other day and he had made it to the office right on time like always. There he had put on a pot of coffee and waited for the rest of the crew to get in. Like he always did.

Link would usually be the first one to arrive after him, but today he was late. The whole crew had gotten in before him and when he still wasn’t there, an hour late, Rhett started to worry. He had texted him when he was 10 minutes late. Then again after 20 minutes. He tried calling after 45 and was about call his home number after an hour when his own phone rang.

Holding his coffee cup as he answered, he dropped it as he listened to the voice at the other end. It had hardly time to settle on the floor in the pool of coffee before Rhett was out the door. He raced to his car, almost knocking down members of their crew in the prosses. They all tried to ask what was going on, but he didn’t answer any of them. For the time being, it was like no one around him existed anymore.

The drive through the city was dangerously fast. He ran every red light he came acros and probably made some serious jams after him as other cars swirled out of the way. But he didn’t care. He had one thing only on his mind right now and that was Link.

“Am I speaking to Rhett McLaughlin?” The voice had said at the other end of the line. “I’m calling from the hospital and you are Link Neal’s In Case Of Emergency person.”

Rhett was going well over the speed limit down the city roads. Cursing at the hospital for being so far away and praying there would be no cops around. Luckily the morning-rush was over, leaving the roads fairly free.

With his heart in his throat, he turned in to the hospital, tires whining and people almost diving out of the way. He stopped at the ambulances parking space, half of the car on the curb, but completely ignored the ambulance drivers as they yelled after him not to park there.

“Tow me if you want!” He shouted back as he rushed inside. At the desk, he almost yelled at the nurse to tell him where Link was and after a moment of clearing who he was, he was taken to him. Or at least to where they were keeping him. He wasn’t allowed in, but he could see through the glass. His stomach turned and panic sat in as he saw Link.

Link was lying on a bed with a whole team of doctors and nurses around him. He was connected to a heart machine and tubes and there was blood everywhere. People were yelling and shouting and nurses were running in and out of the room. No one would tell Rhett anything.

They kept at it like that for well over an hour and when they finally came out to talk to Rhett they didn’t tell him much other than the only thing left was to wait and see. He had been in a major car accident where the other driver came over to the wrong side of the road and had driven into Link front to front. The other driver died on impact and Link had torn muscles, cracked ribs and scull along with internal injuries. The worst was his lower back and legs so he needed a long time to heal.

The doctor also informed him that they couldn’t get a hold of Link’s wife so the next person on the list was of course Rhett. That’s why it had taken so long to call him.

“Can I see him?” He asked the doctor and he was gestured to the door. He lingered in the doorway a bit before he went in. The sight of Link on the bed with tubes and wires sticking out of him was painful to see and it took his breath away. The only sounds in the room were the heart monitor and humming from the machines. He carefully walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him. Bandages covered half his face and what was visible was bruised and scraped. He wasn’t awake of course, but Rhett was still hoping he would be.

“Link...?” He almost whispered as he gently touched his shoulder. When he didn’t respond he let his hand slide down his bandaged arm and let it settle in his hand as he sat down on the empty chair next to the bed. He swallowed hard as it finally sank in that his best friend was in a coma from an almost fatal car-crash. He squeezed his hand as he let his forehead rest on Link’s chest.

He doesn’t know how long he sat like that before someone entered the room. He wiped his face before he turned and saw Link’s wife rushing over to the bedside.

“Where have you been?” Rhett voice was a bit more harsh than he intended, but she didn’t notice.

“I left my phone at home.” She said as she started to cry. Rhett immediately went over to her and embraced her.

“It’ll be okay. Link is strong. He’ll get through this.” His voice was more gentle this time and he filled her in on everything he knew. It was going to be a long night. Link was still critical.

Rhett stayed by his side over the next couple of days. He didn’t go home until Link actually woke up and that took over a week. He had never been so happy in his life when Link suddenly opened his blue eyes at him and it felt like Rhett hadn’t seen him for years. The tears had started automatically when Link had asked him how he was doing. As Rhett was telling him about the accident, he didn’t let go of his hand for a second. Not until their families showed up and they were all hugging and crying and laughing. After a while, the doctor said Link needed rest and sent every one home. Rhett was the last to leave the room and promised he would be back first thing in the morning.

Rhett would be at Link’s side every morning and stayed as long he was allowed to. Link would wake up to Rhett sitting next to his bed and he would usually fall asleep before he left. Rhett made a point to always be by his best friend’s side. Each day, Link would get better and the day Rhett came in to an already awake Link, was a day to celebrate. It had gone over 3 months, but the doctors said the recovery went surprisingly fast considered. That was also the day they decided to make a GMM episode from the hospital.

It didn’t take long after that before Link was allowed home. Both their families , all their friends and the whole crew was at Link’s home and everyone welcomed him warmly when Rhett brought him there and helped him in. They all stayed well into the night and at the end, Rhett and Link was sitting on the porch alone talking and sipping beer. He hadn’t left Link’s side all day and things finally felt like normal again.

It was another week or so before they started up the show again. Link said he wanted to be home with his family a bit more, but Rhett knew that he was still in a lot of pain. He still wasn’t able to walk properly on his own, but Rhett didn’t say anything about it. He simply just helped Link whenever he needed it. Although Link never asked anything of Rhett, he would still come over everyday to make sure the family had what they needed. Link’s wife still had to go to work so Rhett would be there to help. If Link made any type of movement, Rhett would be by his side to help him automatically. No words needed. It just came naturally to them.

Some days were harder then others though. Link had fallen over once and not to scare the kids, Rhett had fallen over on purpose the moment Link did to make it look like they both did it on purpose. He managed to get the kids out with some excuse and would then tend to Link. It was clear to see that Link was still in a lot of pain. He would grasp so hard at Rhett’s shoulder when he helped him up that it would turn his knuckles white and his face would twist in agony. It broke Rhett’s heart every time to see him like that.

One time, Rhett wasn’t even able to get Link off the floor and ended up sitting there with Link in his arms to make him as comfortable as possible for almost an hour. They sat on the floor in silence and Rhett could feel tears falling down on the arm he had over Link’s chest. He doesn’t say anything of course. Luckily, that time the kids weren’t home.  
When the day came when Link was suppose to go back to work, Rhett had protested. But as Link insisted he soon gave in and he picked him up that morning. He could never say no to him. The filming of the episode didn’t go without a glitch though and Rhett had been a tad over protective of him. After an hour or so, Link had suddenly felt pain down his spine and legs and Rhett had been running around like a crazy person while the crew just looked on as he wouldn’t let anyone else help. Just motioned them away since he knew how to help Link the best possible way.

On the drive home, there was clearly tension in the car. Link knew Rhett wasn’t happy with how the day had gone, but still in a concerned way. He loved him for that, but it was getting frustrating from how helpless it made him feel.

“Listen, Rhett...” Link glanced carefully over at Rhett who had a very stern expression. “The pain comes and goes. You know that and-”

“I knew you wasn’t ready for this!” Rhett cut him off with something that clearly had been building since it happened. “The pain is still too intense. You should stay at home till you’re better.”

“I AM better!” Link snapped back at him. “I’m tired of sitting around the house all day. I need to be back at work with you.” Rhett doesn’t say anything. He knew Link was right, but he was still worried about him.

After parking in Link’s driveway, Rhett was soon on Link’s side of the car to help him. Link gladly took Rhett’s arm and they walked up to the house. All a while, Rhett scaned Link’s face to see if he was in any sort of pain. When they got in the door, Rhett took him to the couch and made sure he had everything he needed until his wife got home.

“I really am better, Rhett.” Link said softly to him as Rhett fluffed up a pillow for Link’s back. Rhett glanced over at him, only to see that Link was looking down. He had a sad look on his face and Rhett sighed heavily. Of course Link was better. He got better every day. He barely needed any help anymore.

“I know.” He said as he straightened up. “I just worry about you. I can’t help it. Promise me you will always tell me when you’re in any sort of pain? Please!” His eyes were desperate and almost teary.

“I know you do and I will. I promise.” Link looked at him, now with a smile. “You’re not my best friend for nothing you know.”

Rhett’s gaze lingered on Link’s for a minute before he looked away and turned for the door. Even though he was unsure if Link really was ready, he trusted Link to know when he was.

“I’ll see you in the morning!” He shouted from the door. “Just call me if you need.... anything.” He shut the door behind him and went to his car. When he was home, he texted Link to make sure he was okay. He got a reply straight away telling him not to worry so much and get some sleep. It made him smile a bit that Link would still worry about him even though he was the one in pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 months after Link’s accident and for anyone else, it could look like he had made a full recovery. Which was incredible after how bad it had actually been. It was Link’s quick reaction that saved his life, but only by an inch. It was only to his best friend that he showed that he sometimes still were in pain, and Rhett did his best to help him hide it. It had been hard on his family to be so helpless all the time and he didn’t want to put them through that anymore so he pretended to be fine. From time to time though, he would text Rhett and ask him to pick him up. That would usually happen after playing with his children too much and needed to get away to cope with the agonizing pain in his lower back and legs. But after a while, he started to feel like a burden to Rhett as well and he wouldn’t ask as much as he used to. He eventually told Rhett he was better as well.

One day though, when filming a new video, he had strained his back in such a way he actually cried out. Even though he managed to hide it from the crew, Rhett could see right away that something was wrong. Even though Link didn’t seem to need him so much anymore, he would still keep a close eye on him. He was caught several times staring at Link.

As Link excused himself and went to his office, Rhett followed him without Link knowing. The moment Link was about to swallow some painkillers, Rhett walked in on him.

“What’s that?” He asked as he pointed at the pill-bottle. He didn’t let Link respond before he took the bottle from him. “Oh my God, Link!” He looked at him with horror in his face. “Do you have any idea how strong these are? How long have you been taking these?”

“Of course I know.” Link’s voice was low, almost shameful. “I don’t take them all the time. Just when I really need to.” He was a bit shameful though. He didn’t like hiding anything from Rhett. Especially when he knew how concerned he was and after all that he had done for him.

“When you really need to?!?” There was almost an hysterical edge to his voice. “You told me you were better!? This is not better!” Link wasn’t able to look at Rhett anymore. The look Rhett gave him cut right through him. “Link!” He grabbed Link’s arms as he tried to get him to look at him. When Link did, he saw that Rhett was almost infuriated, but also kind of sad.

“I didn’t want you to worry anymore, all right? You’ve done enough for me.” He finally said with a tired tone. He really didn’t want Rhett to worry anymore. He had done so much for him.

“No! You promised me you wouldn’t lie to me about this. You promised you would tell me the moment you felt any kind of pain or discomfort.” Rhett was angrier than he intended, he was almost shaking him but he couldn’t help it. He was so glad when Link didn’t need so much help anymore, but he was still happy that Link trusted him so much that he would still tell him if anything was wrong. “If you need help then let me help. You’re not ready to-”

“Just leave me alone, okay!” Link finally shouted back, breaking free from Rhett’s grip. “You don’t know what this has been like for me! Always depending on you for anything. I’m fine on my own!” He rubbed his back as he walked back and forth. He clearly wasn’t fine. “I just can’t take that pitiful look anymore.”

“Pitiful...?” Rhett said the word with surprise. How could the looks he gave him ever been interpreted as pitiful? Rhett looked at him almost heartbroken before he finally gave in. “Fine. Do what you want, Link. I’m done.”

He handed the pill-bottle back to Link before he pushed past him and left the room. When he got back out to the crew, he canceled the filming and sent everyone home. They all looked confused at each other, but left without protest. When Rhett was in that type of mood, it was best not to argue.

When Link finally came out, Rhett was waiting for him in the car. He was still Link’s ride home. The drive home was silent of course and none of them looked at the other, but it was easy for Link to see that Rhett was angry by the way he was gripping the steering wheel. The moment Rhett came to a stop in Link’s driveway, he told Rhett he could get in on his own and got out of the car. Rhett could see Link was still in pain getting out, but he doesn’t help him. If Link really wanted to do this on his own then he would let him.

Rhett and Link didn’t talk over the following weekend. They were both too stubborn to call. Link didn’t want to look weak anymore and Rhett felt too hurt over the whole thing which he knew was stupid. How Link interpreted any of his looks as pity was beyond him though.

Then on Sunday night, Rhett got a call from Jenn, telling him that Link had called her telling her that he needed some time off. That his back was acting up again, but it was no big deal. He would probably be back by Wednesday or so. Rhett just went along with the whole thing, but he knew what was really going on. Never the less, the sting of Link not telling him this himself went deeper then he thought.

Rhett spent the next days worrying either way. He hated not knowing what was going on with Link, but he knew he was having some trouble. Especially when Shepard came home from the Neal’s one day and said Link was stuck in bed the whole time. Link had always been pushing himself for everyone else and now he didn’t have Rhett there as a buffer. It didn’t make anything better when Link’s sick-days went for a whole week.

That’s when Rhett finally decided to talk to Link. He was still after all his best friend and seeing him in a hospital bed again wasn’t anything he ever wanted to witness.  
_How’s it going? Are you all right?_

Of course he got a text back straight away from Link and it twisted his conscience.  
_Sorry for snapping at you, man. I’m just really frustrated over the whole thing._

Typical Link. Always worrying about everyone else. But he didn’t answer Rhett’s question though and he knew he did that intentionally. Rhett decided not to push the matter.  
_Just text me if you need anything, okay?_

Thanks. I will. Link’s last text was short, but Rhett let him be even though all he wanted was to drive over there. He didn’t hear anything else from Link over the next few days.

Late Saturday night though, Rhett got a text from Link.  
_Please come and get me._

That was all it said, but Rhett didn’t hesitate a second. He was feeling almost panicked on the drive over just like the time when he was driving to the hospital. Driving up Link’s driveway he saw Link in the door. As Link saw him, he kissed his wife goodbye and walked toward the car. Right away Rhett could see he could barely stand up straight and rushed out of the car for him. He did his best to look natural so Link’s wife wouldn’t notice since Link apparently did all in his power to hide it from her. It frustrated Rhett that Link would put himself through this, but he got Link into the car and drove off. Luckily the wife, none the wiser, turned and went back inside.

Driving off, Rhett now and then looked over at Link who drew some sharp breaths again and again and was clearly in agony. Grasping at the handle on the door, he was unable to settle in his seat. Rhett then took Link’s other hand that was digging into the car-seat and Link clamped down on it.

Rhett automatically drove them to their studio, doing his best not to shake the car too much, but now and then they hit a pothole and Link whimpered at the sudden jump of the car.

“Where’s your pills?” Rhett didn’t mean for it to sound spiteful, but that was how it came out and he immediately felt terrible when he saw the look Link gave him.

“I-I don’t have anymore.” He was almost having trouble speaking. “I also called the hospital. They told me to ride it out... ‘cus there’s nothing they can do. ...Just in case you were wondering.” Rhett’s heart sank at Link’s cracking tone. He wished with all that he had that he hadn’t been so stupid and just called him when he wanted to. Somehow, Rhett had managed to make this about him and his worries about Link that he hadn’t considered Link’s feelings in all this. And Link had obviously pushed himself too far and too fast now so Rhett wouldn’t worry at all.

Parking outside the studio, Rhett helped Link out of the car. His nail dug deep into Rhett’s arm and shoulder, but Link couldn’t help it. Neither does Rhett care. Link can barely stand up on his own and each step was agonizing. Well inside, Rhett got him to the couch where he managed to lay Link down. There he could do nothing but look at Link while he writhed in pain.

“Just let go, Link.” Taking Link’s hand in his own, he urged him to clamp down again. “That’s what I’m here for, right? I don’t think you’re pitiful.” He stroked Link’s forehead which was drenched with sweat. “Please let me be here for you.” Looking in Rhett’s soft, affectionate eyes, Link couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears rolled down his face as he pulled Rhett close to him and gently sobbed into his shoulder.

“I can’t take it any more, Rhett.” His voice was broken as he cried. Rhett could only hold him and gently stoke his hair and back. His heart shattering as Link drew shaky shallow breaths.

Early next morning, Rhett woke up to find Link wrapped in his arms. Sometime in the night, he had laid down behind Link to support his back and Link had after a while fallen asleep against Rhett’s chest. Rhett was relived to see no signs of pain on Link’s face anymore and he appeared to be quite peaceful unlike last night. He didn’t even realize he was gently stroking Link’s face until Link made a sound of content. It was a low hum, but he heard it nonetheless. He turned a bit in Rhett’s arms and wrapped his own around his waist as he made himself more comfortable on Rhett’s chest. He was still asleep and Rhett couldn’t help but smile at him before he dozed off again.

It was about noon when Rhett woke up again. Link was gently shaking his shoulder having already sat up. The first thing he noticed was the absence of warmth on his chest and pulled Link in an embrace before he even realized what he was doing. Luckily Link didn’t seemed to mind.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as Link relaxed into his arms. “Does it hurt?” He let his arm run up and down Link’s back and Link let out a happy sigh of the sensation.

“Not so much right now.” His voice was a bit muffled by Rhett’s shoulder, and he takes a heavy breath before he goes on. “But you were right, Rhett. I’m not ready to do this on my own.” It was clear that after last night, he had given up on looking strong on his own. He couldn’t do it anymore and Rhett could feel his spirit was broken.

“No, it’s not about that, Link.” He said back as he held him tighter. “Let’s just do this together. Let me be there for you.” His finger ran through Link’s hair when he felt Link grasping at his shirt as he gently nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett kissed his family goodbye and took his bags to the car. He waved at them as he drove out of the driveway and turned toward Link’s house. Link was already standing beside the curb with his own bags when Rhett drove up. His kids holding his hands. They hugged him goodbye as Rhett loaded his bags into the car, then he hugged Link’s kids as well, promising he would take good care of their father. They then drove off to Rhett’s old cabin.

After the last incident, they had decided that the best thing for Link would be peace and quiet with no distractions. Rhett’s cabin was the perfect place. There, Link could do nothing but relax all day and Rhett could tend to him 24/7. They told their families that they were just going on a trip to work on GMM undisturbed since they were so far behind. It wasn’t exactly what Link wanted, but Rhett had insisted and more or less made the decision by himself. Link couldn’t even protest this time.

Well at the cabin, Rhett settled them in for the a week or so. Running back and forth to the car with bags and food along with other things and stuff. Link had been firmly placed on the porch with a beer. He laughed a bit at the sight of Rhett running around, but he knew better than to argue. It made him smile that Rhett was so attentive to him.

Throughout the days, Rhett did everything for Link. He made breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and made sure all the time that Link was comfortable. Everyday they went swimming and every night, Rhett made a big bonfire. All the time keeping an eye on Link who several times caught him somewhat staring at him. He would then give Link a gentle smile and look away. It made Rhett happy that he could take care of his friend like this when he really needed it and Link was grateful for it.

One evening there was a huge thunderstorm and they curled up in front of the fireplace when the power went out. Rhett laid on the couch with a book and Link was sitting on the floor with a blanket around him looking at the crackling fire. Suddenly Rhett noticed in the corner of his eye that Link was rubbing his lower back and put his book down.

“Come here.” He said to Link as he waved him over to sit on the couch in front of him. Link got up and does as he was told. Settling between Rhett’s legs. “You shouldn’t be sitting on the floor like that, you now.” Rhett said slightly irritated as he started to rub Link’s back. Link didn’t reply, but leaned into Rhett’s touch. A back-rub had become a routine for them and it really helped Link. The back muscles that was torn by the crash were making most of the problems. But the massages did wonders for him and it quicly became his favorite time of the day.

Rhett slowly worked his way down his back. When he got to the lower back where it was most tender, he eased up the pressure. He licked his lips unconsciously as he let his hands stroke under Link’s shirt. He had never done that before and wasn’t really sure why he did it now. Link’s skin was warm and smooth and he was breathing deep and heavily. Rhett swallowed nervously when Link leaned more into his touch and let out a soft hum.

“Link.. I um...?”

“Yeah?”

The crackling from the fire and the heavy rain outside were the only sounds in the room for a moment. Link turned so he could look at Rhett who looked softly back at him. The light of the fire danced over Link’s face and he hesitated for a minute. He was about to speak when a loud thunder almost made the whole cabin shake. Link flinched at the sudden sound and flash and he involuntary hid in Rhett’s arms. Rhett tightened his arms around him automatically in response and pulled him closer.

There was suddenly a change of atmosphere and Rhett had no doubt that Link could hear his heart suddenly speeding up in his chest. He swallowed hard as he waited to see what Link would do and to his absolute surprise, Link only moved in closer as he buried his face even more in Rhett’s chest. His hands digging nervously into Rhett’s waist.

Link’s somewhat shaking hands slowly went up Rhett’s chest and wrapped around his neck as he looked up at him. His eyes shined in the fire and his lips were slightly parted. The look on his face was almost pleading yet vulnerable. They were so close now that Rhett could feel the warmth of his breath and he felt Link’s breathing had sped up. Rhett licked his lips nervously as he looked back into those beautiful blue eyes. His own breathing was suddenly heavy and he was unable to look away from Link’s intense gaze.

As Rhett pulled him even closer, he gently touched Link’s lips with his own. Link drew a sharp but deep breath as he closed his eyes, arms tightening around Rhett’s neck. When Rhett deepened the kiss, Link let out a soft moan and their embrace turned almost painfully tight. Both overwhelmed with the desire that suddenly filled them.

The intensity of the kiss was so extreme, it made Rhett feel dizzy. The smell and taste of Link’s lips and tongue was intoxicatig and the equal hunger Link showed him was making him almost gasp for air when he finally pulled back. They looked at each other, both breathing deep and heavy. Eyes full of equal lust and passion.

“Link...” Rhett let one hand fall to the small of his back as he touched Link’s face with the other. Letting his thumb gently touch his bottom lip. The look in Link’s eyes made him shiver and it started a fire deep in his chest. “I didn’t mean to... I mean I didn’t expect to-”

He was not able to say anything else as Link pressed his lips against his again and they fell over on the couch. Tangled together, their hands explored each others bodies. Both still hesitant and careful. But the moment Rhett pressed his body too hard down on Link, a low whimper escaped from him.

“Oh God, are you okay??” Rhett was on his feet in a flash and looked down at Link with fright. “Did I hurt you? Is it your back? Are you okay?” Link leaned on one elbow as he looked up at Rhett. He gave a light chuckle as he smiled at Rhett that immediately relaxed him.

“I’m fine. Really.” He said and took Rhett’s hand in his and gently kissed his finger tips. “You don’t have to worry. But I don’t think the couch is the best place for me to lay down. Help me up?”

Rhett helped him up and Link was in his arms again. Feeling Rhett’s hands under his shirt made Link hum in contentment and Rhett soon became more sure of his touches. As their kisses grew more eager and passionate, si did their breathing again as well. It was not long before they both were out of breath.

“Take me to your bedroom?” Link asked in a whisper between kisses as he tugged at Rhett’s clothes.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you.” Rhett whispered back and pulled slightly away. He was looking at the floor now, but he could feel Link’s gaze on him.

“You won’t.” He said as he cupped Rhett’s face in his hand, making him look at him. He could see the worry in Rhett’s eyes, but he just smiled back at him. “You won’t, I promise.” Leaning into Link’s touch, he kissed his hand and led Link to his bedroom. He could never say no to Link.

He closed the door behind them and embraced Link from behind. He placed small kisses on his neck before he lightly bit down, drawing another type of sound from him. It was like electricity down his spine as he did this and he found himself craving more of those sweet noises from Link. It doesn’t take long before Link’s clothes were on the floor along with his own and he carefully laid Link down on the bed. His hands traveled all over Link’s body who drew sharp breaths now and again when Rhett touched any sensitive spots. It was almost completely dark in the room except from the occasional flash of lightning and every flash revealed Link’s lust-filled eyes looking at Rhett. He pulled himself further up and stared straight into Link’s eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Link’s hard erection. The sensation made Link gasp and moan loudly and Rhett couldn’t help but smile with passion and love. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He pumped gently as he scanned Link’s face. He absolutely loved the face he made and the way he looked up at him. He couldn’t get enough of it. When Link’s eyes finally glazed over and closed, Rhett used his opportunity to kiss down Link’s chest. A loud moan sounded through the room as Rhett took Link in his mouth. Letting his tongue and lips slide down his entire length. Link’ let one hand ran through Rhett’s hair while the other clutched Rhett’s shoulder. It felt amazing having Link tug at him like this and it only urged him on.

Hearing Link’s breathing getting shorter and more frantic, he moved back up to Link, leaving trails of kisses all the way up to Link’s neck. He gently lifted Link’s leg and let his hand dip down. He never left Link’s now nervous eyes as he carefully pushed a finger inside of him. His other hand stroking Link’s forehead. The slightest sign of any discomfort made Rhett stop and he waited for Link to adjust before he continued. He kissed Link deeply as he drew his finger out and pushed it back in again in one swift motion. Link gasped into Rhett’s mouth and moaned softly as the finger slid slowly in and out of him. When Rhett was sure Link was ready, he pushed another finger inside. This time drawing a sharp cry.

“Link.” Rhett leaned on his elbow to really see him while gently stroking his hair. He was no longer moving his fingers. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” He waited for Link to respond as he left soft kisses along his jawline.

“No...” He whispered back as he stroked his hands up and down Rhett’s body. “I need this. I need... you.” He squeezed Rhett’s waist as he pulled him back down for a kiss. “Please make me forget. Make me think of something else. Make me yours.”

Rhett deepened the kiss and pushed in again with his fingers. Link was squirming a bit under him, but he didn’t stop this time. Sharp breaths soon turned to moans and gasps as pleasure washes over Link. Before long, Link begged for more and Rhett sped up.

“Rhett... ah... please.” Link managed to utter between moans and kisses. “Please... I-I’m ready.” Rhett then withdrew his fingers and laid completely on top of him. Lifting both of Link’s legs he positioned himself, ready to sink into him. Link whimpered softly as Rhett pushed all the way down in one slow thrust. Putting one arm under his shoulder and using one arm to lift Link’s leg higher, they lay like this, softly kissing till Link’s breathing was normal again. Rhett gently rocked his hips a bit as their kisses deepened, exploring each others tongues. He was doing everything in his power not to move too much. When Link finally tugged at him he withdrew and slowly sank back in. A husky groan left his lips as Link’s nails dug into his back.

As flashes of lights filled the room, Rhett caught glimpses of Link’s face full of lust and pleasure. Eyes no longer blue but black stare into his as their lips crashed together and bodies grind against one and other. Rhett slowly but surely sped up as he bare down harder and harder into Link’s gasping body. Giving wave after wave of pure pleasure to them both.

Rhett’s movements were both tender and strong and his touches were warm and affectionate. Sweet words were whispered in the dark as their bodies seemed to melt together. All of Rhett’s worry and concern for his best friend was replaced with more love and affection than he ever though possible. He saw now why he never had been so devoted to anyone else before. He loved this man who was chanting his name and he always had.

“Rhett... ah... I’m....” Link could hardly speak as Rhett thrusted into him. “Rhett, I’m coming... I’m...!” He wrapped both of his legs around Rhett’s waist as Rhett held around him even tighter. “Rhett! Harder!”

“Link, I can’t.” Rhett’s voice was low and shaky in Link’s neck. His whole body was trembling as he was holding back. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I promise.” Link took Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed him with such a need it made Rhett’s head spin. “Please take me. Please!” His pleading was more than Rhett could take and he gave in. Pinning one of Link’s arms over his head and holding around his shoulder, he did what Link wanted. He thrust in hard and fast as Link’s cries of pleasure filled the room. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles as Link came with a loud heart-filled scream that mixed with Rhett’s deep husky groans.

Lying there, panting and glistening with sweat, they lazily kissed as the afterglow washed over them. Pulling back a bit, Rhett looked into Link’s soft and tired eyes while he gently stroked his hair away. What he was feeling at that moment was impossible to describe. He gently moved off of Link and settled on the pillow next to him, drawing Link with him. Lying on Rhett’s chest, he rested his head in the nook of Rhett’s neck, softly kissing it as he let his fingertips play over his chest and stomach. He hummed again at the sensation of Rhett’s hand stroking his back.

“Link...” It was barely a whisper but it sounded loud in Rhett’s head.

“Yes, Rhett?” Link barely moved, but Rhett could feel his lips slide over his skin.

When Rhett didn’t say anything else, Link sat up to look him. Lightning flashed and filled the room and it was as if Rhett saw everything in slow motion. There in front of him sat Link, lips swollen and slightly parted, eyes soft with affection and glistening skin. Ruffled hair covering some of his face. Rhett could swear his heart stopped for a second. He reached up for Link’s face and pulled him down into a kiss with so much need it actually hurt his heart. He was almost sure he would die if he let him go. They didn’t say anything after that. Just went to sleep in each others arms, thunder and rain rumbling outside.

It wasn’t the first time Rhett had woken up with Link in his arms, but this time it was definitely different. Looking down at the sleeping man on his chest as he awoke was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Link was sleeping soundly with his arms tight around Rhett, breathing lightly. Rhett let his hand gently stroke over his face as he smiled and kissed the top of Link’s head. Drawing a deep breath, Link woke up by the gentle touch and looked up at Rhett. For a second his eyes were a bit surprised like he couldn’t quite understand the situation, but he then he smiled softly. He lifted his head slightly and kissed Rhett gently on his lips. Rhett of course pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“How are you feeling today?” Rhett’s question had a hint of concern and Link stretched a bit to sort of test his back.

“The back is a bit sore.” He finally answered back. “But that’s okay. It was worth it.” He smiled at Rhett as he laid down again in Rhett’s arms.

“So your not...”

“Not what?”

“Regretting this?”

Link sat all the way up now as he looked confused down at Rhett.

“Should I?” Link asked, a bit uneasy now as he scanned Rhett’s face. “Do you?”

Sitting up as well, Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him in. He ran his fingers through Link’s hair and cupped his face as he stared into Link’s blue eyes.

“Oh God no!” He kissed him over and over again while he let his fingers caress Link’s cheeks.

As the kisses turned more passionate, Rhett lift Link to straddle his lap. Letting his fingers down Link’s backside, he carefully pushed them inside. Link moaned softly into Rhett’s mouth as he held on to his shoulders. He hissed sharply as Rhett guided him on to his already hard erection and slowly sank down onto it. Rhett wrapped his arms tightly around Link as he started to gently move him up and down. Drawing louder moans and gasps from him. Using Rhett’s shoulders as leverage, Link also moved his body, loving the way Rhett guided him.

The motion was slow and intimate and they were both living in the moment of the tender warmth of their bodies. Being close to each other like this was like air to them and none of them ever wanted to stop. Both of them loving the sound and electrifying beating of their hearts, they made love to the rhythm.

It was late afternoon when Link came into the kitchen where Rhett was making lunch. He leaned against Rhett’s back and rested his forehead between Rhett’s shoulder blades. He slid his hands around him and up Rhett’s chest who laced their fingers together and sighed with contentment.

“How was your shower?” Rhett asked as he turned around and rested his hands on Link’s hips.

“It was great.” He said back as he stood on his toes and kissed Rhett. He then went outside on the porch.  
Soon after Rhett came out with their lunch. None of them said anything about what had changed between them but then again, they didn’t have to. They spent the rest of the time at the cabin mostly in each others arms completely forgetting about the world that awaited them at home.

One day getting up, Rhett found Link already up and on the porch. He turned as he heard Rhett walking up behind him.

“Watch this!” He said with a big grin and did a squat. Rhett followed him with big eyes and raised brows. He jolted a bit as Link struggled a tiny bit to get back up but he did. “Eh!?” Link said with his arms out. Clearly proud and ecstatically happy. Rhett’s face clearly showed concern as he looked at the big grinned man in front of him. “No pain!” Link finally added and Rhett’s eyes lit up. A big grin filled his face as well and he ran over to Link and hugged him. Almost lifting him off the floor.

“Thats amazing, man!! I’m so proud of you!” Rhett kissed him all over his face making Link chuckle.

Soon after that came the day they had to go home, a heavy weight laid over them both, but they didn’t say anything.

After Rhett had taken their bags into the car, Link had been standing on the porch looking at him. The look on his face was empty and his eyes didn’t sparkle like they used to. Rhett walked up to him and gave him an understanding, but sad smile and they hugged for a long time before they went to the car. The drive home was quiet and Rhett could swear he heard Link’s breath hitch, but then tried to hide it with a cough. He reached over for his hand and gently kissed it as he gave a reassuring squeeze. Link smiled at him, but then looked back out the passenger-side window with sorrowful eyes. It broke Rhett’s heart.

Letting Link leave the car was the hardest thing Rhett had ever done when he got to Link’s house. Link had given him a tearful look before he opened the car door, steppeing out as if he waited for Rhett to fix what was happening. He had been holding on to Rhett’s hand, but let go when he was too far away to hold on anymore. Rhett also got out and unloaded Link’s bags. They greeted Link’s kids along with Link’s wife, but when she kissed Link, it tore at Rhett’s heart. It did the same to Link when he saw Rhett’s reaction. It was subtle, but he saw it.

As Rhett turned back toward his car, every fibre of his being screamed at him not to leave. To take Link with him. But he couldn’t. Every step was like torment and the lump in his throat made it hard for him to breathe. He didn’t want to be away from Link at all anymore. He belonged with him. Those 2 weeks alone with him had given him more than his entire life before it.

He waved at them as he got into the car again. His eyes lingered on Link before he started up the car and backed out of the driveway. This is wrong he thought as he swallowed heavily. The lump making it painfully hard. He gave Link, who was still standing in the doorway looking at him, a quick glance again before he drove off.

When Rhett got home, he was greeted by his own family. It took some of the sting away to see his kids, but the smile he gave was strained and the happy mood he had for rest of the day was fake. Everything felt so wrong now.

Around midnight, Rhett got a text from Link. It was short, but had what he needed.  
_I miss you._

He clutched his phone so hard it made a cracking sound while he stared at it. It crushed him that Link was feeling the same way he did and that there was nothing he could do about it. He was supposed to take care of him.  
_I miss you too._

Things only got harder from there. Even though Link was now completely fine and everything was back to the way they were, everything was different. They spent every free minute together, but not being able to actually be together was agonizing. Every day they met up at work was like life being breathed back into them, but leaving each other at the end of the day was like being tortured. The brotherly love they once had for each other over all those years had somewhere along the way turned romantic and it went deeper then any of them had ever felt before. Now that it was clear to them, it was too late.

“I’m not sure about this anymore, Rhett.” Link suddenly said one day. They were sitting in Rhett’s office at work doing research for the show.

“About what?” Rhett didn’t even look up from his computer. When Link didn’t say anything, he looked up at him. He was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. He immediately got up from behind the desk and went over to him. Sitting down in front of him, he tok a hold of Link’s wrists and pulled them aside. Making Link look at him. “About what, Link?” His voice was a bit desperate that time.

“This. Us.” His face was tired and lifeless. “I’m not sure I can do this anymore.” His voice cracked as he spoke and he hitched with each breath. He wasn’t even looking at Rhett. “This was not... This isn’t... love. This is....” Rhett was completely paralyzed as Link spoke between low sobs. “If this was real love, we would have found a way to be together. But this was just... We have just grown dependent on each other and-”

“Look at me.” Rhett cut him off with a stern voice. But Link didn’t look at him and he got more desperate. “Look at me, Link!” His grip on Link’s wrist was almost painfully hard now, but Link could still not look up. Rhett then took Link’s face and forced it up. Link’s eyes were full of tears and they fell as Rhett crushed his lips with his own. Rhett’s kiss was needy and passionate and it still made Link inhale sharply when Rhett pushed his tongue inside. He let one hand around Link’s neck and pulled him in even closer while the other hand went around Link’s back hugging him tighter. He could taste the saltiness of Link’s tears along with the sweetness of his mouth and it tore him apart.

As he started working on the buttons of Link’s shirt, Link started to push away. But it was to no use. Rhett would pull him back in every time Link would pull away. The moment his shirt came off, Rhett started removing Link’s pants. Wrapping his hand around Link’s fast growing erection, Link soon gave in and started pulling on Rhett’s clothes. Laying down on the couch, Rhett laid down on top of him, his fingers sliding in and out of Link drawing moans and cries. Soon, Rhett was inside of him and Link clinged to Rhett’s thrusting body. Muffled cries of pleasure filled the room as tears fell from Link’s devastated eyes. Rhett kissed Link desperately and tenderly. He knew what he felt for Link and hearing Link talk like this made him more scared then he had ever been before. He thrusted harder and harder as fear and sorrow filled him and he desperately tried to show Link his love and devotion.

Link called out Rhett’s name over and over again. Louder and louder the closer he got. But the tone in his voice was broken with despair. The way he said Rhett’s name was of loss and hurt. As if to try and change this, Rhett lifted his legs and bared down painfully hard.

“I’m here, Link. I’m right here!” His voice was deep and raspy. He kissed Link’s neck before he bit down and drew a pained cry from him. “I’m here...” He thrusted hard into Link a few more times before they both came, moans muffled by deepened kisses.

They laid there quietly, Rhett kissed gently over Link’s bruised neck before he looked at him. He wiped Link’s tears away as he carefully placed his lips on Link’s again.

“This is real, Link.” He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. “I promise you, this is real.” Link didn’t respond, just stared back into Rhett’s dark eyes. This was harder for him then the recovery ever was and Rhett could see it. They hugged in a tight embrace before they got dressed and drove home.

Rhett dropped off Link at his house before he drove home himself. Without any control, his own tears started to fall. He felt so powerless over the situation. He was supposed to take care of Link. Make him feel safe and loved, but instead he made him feel heartbroken and doubtful. He let out a scream of frustration as he hit the steering wheel over and over. He also couldn’t do this anymore.

The next day, while Link was having his morning coffee, Rhett suddenly pulled up into the driveway. He got out, walked straight up to Link’s house and went inside. He walked rightup to Link who was looking at him with big eyes and raised brows as he got up from the couch. Link took a few steps back as Rhett was heading straight for him, looking dangerously determined. He dropped the coffee cup as Rhett grabbed his waist and drew him in close. He let his hand caress Link’s face before he spoke.

“This is real.” He then leaned down and kissed Link deeply and passionately, but Link was too stupefied to react. His heart beating so fast and hard if felt as if it was about to break through his chest. He only looked at Rhett when he took a step back and reached out his hand to Link. “I left her and I want you to come with me.” His face was dead serious as he looked at Link with an opened hand in front of him. Waiting for him to take it. “I love you, Link.”

Rhett’s words made Link draw a sharp breath. He had never said that before. Even though Link knew Rhett loved him, he had never used the words without -brother- before. Even with everything that had happened between them, he had never said it.

It was like time slowed down as Link reached for Rhett. An overjoyed smile filled Rhett’s face as Link took his hand in his own and Rhett turned and walk with him out of the house. This was real.


End file.
